


Institutionalized

by ADLegend21



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Gen, Institute Ending, Piper interviewing people, Post Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue ended up siding with the Institute after failing to bring them and the Railroad to peace. As Director, she can do whatever she wants, including letting her companions in and giving Piper cart Blanche to interview Institute personnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I assure you director, the technology will work just as it did when you first arrived." Allie Filmore said for what seemed like the fourth time that morning.

"I know, I just....worry. I don't want pieces of my wife to show up, I want the whole thing."

"I understand. We went over the schematics of this Tinker Tom fellow that was with the Railroad. Ingenious, we could've used a talent like him. But I digress, Mrs. Wright will be here in her entirety." Allie said as the machine fired up. The Director, known by most as Blue, or Mother to the loyal Synths, watch intently as the machine buzzed as it locked on to it's relay on the surface.

There was a bright blue flash and a sound that resembled a sizzle. "Holy cow...That was a so cool!"

Blue lifted her goggles and did a visual check. Cute hat? Check. Awesome coat picked off the corpse of Arthur Maxson? Check. Beautiful Hazel eyes? check. Smile that warmed her heart? double check. Camera? check.

"Piper?"

"In the flesh, Blue." Piper said stepping out of the relay room. "Wow, it's really...clean down here." Piper held up her pro snap camera and took a few pictures of the walls and consoles. "I can't believe I'm in the Institute, and I'm not dead!"

Blue couldn't help but chuckle and bring Piper into a hug. "You won't be, because I'm in charge down here. Piper, this is Dr. Allie Filmore, director of the facilities Division, Chief Engineer, and one of the most trusted department heads in the Institute. You met her when we went to Mass Fusion."

"Ah, so the lady behind the hazmat suit is revealed. Another mystery solved, Blue." Piper said, extending her had to Dr. Filmore.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wright." Allie said. "Between you and me, I'm a big fan. Your paper made things a little frustrating for Dr. Ayo, which is a good thing for some of us down here."

"Piper knows the Mayor is a synth, Allie." Blue said casually.

"Oh, even better." Allie said with a smile.

"Piper is even thinking about running for mayor in Diamond city, just to give McDonaugh a fit," Blue added, "But that's a conversation for another time. We've got another arrival incoming?"

"Yes, we're reading her right now," one of the technicians said as he input some commands. "Ah here's she comes right now."

There was another flash and sizzle as the molecular relay activated. "Oh my, that was incredible." the familiar french accent signaled that Curie had also successfully teleported into the Institute, a much easier process thanks to her software being housed in a Gen 3 synth body. The scientist stepped out of the relay room and looked around, her face filled with awe. "Ah yes, I can tell this is a place of learning and science. I cannot wait to begin to share the data I have collected so far!"

"Do you think it was wise to bring her here Director?" Allie asked suddenly, in a soft yet serious tone.

"I do, seeing as I passed a directive that Synths were allowed freedoms, I believe it was called the Railroad act? Curie is just as much of scientist as you are, she's got 200 years worth of scientific knowledge and data. Not only is she an invaluable asset to the Institute, but she's also a great friend of mine. Anyone that touches her has to answer to X6 and if he touches her, he answers to me."

Allie nodded simply. One reason the Institute still functioned well after the passing of father was because when Blue spoke, people listened. Hundreds of feet above them, settlements were flourishing because of a vast network of supply lines helped by the Minutemen. They operated as an unofficial wing of the Institute because Blue had, along with Preston Garvey, resurrected the Minutemen from the ashes of the Quincy Massacre. Sanctuary Hills and the neighboring Red Rocket Gas station rivaled Diamond City in the North of the Commonwealth as the bigger settlements. Several others dotted the central Commonwealth and were on the rise as more and more began to share resources.

Blue, Piper, Curie, and Dr. Filmore descended from the relay room down into the atrium via the Elevator. Piper and Curie were astonished to see the atrium in all it's glory. Humans and Synths alike roamed, doing various tasks or taking a break from their works. Piper of course took a few pictures on the descent and of the welcoming party at the bottom of the elevators shaft.

"Welcome to the Institute Mrs. Wright, Curie." X6 said as the elevator opened.

"Thank you Monsieur, this is a fine facility of science." Curie replied, stepping out of the elevator.

"X6, what's your opinion on the Director's new attitude toward Synths?" Piper said, getting immediately down to business as a journalist.

"It is not my place to question the Director's actions..." he turned slightly to Blue to find an almost deadpan look being directed at him, almost daring him to stop talking,"...as she is directly and indirectly responsible for the Institute's continued success. Losing a few synths to freedom does not harm the Institute. There have also been less escape attempts since the new ruling, thus making my job easier. I am able to focus on dealing with roaming raider gangs, and groups of Gunners."

"I see. Thank you for your time, Mr. X." Piper said, jotting down the quote as quickly as possible.

"X6, I made you a new rifle at the Headquarters by Sanctuary, test it out and get back to me." Blue said, patting the former courser on the shoulder. Even though the SRB and Advanced Systems both worked together to improve weapon technologies, they had nothing no the Director who had become something of a savant when it came to crafting since her exit from Vault 111. Anyone who traveled with her always had the best weapons and armor when Blue returned to the above ground headquarters with junk from her travels.

"I'll leave you two with the Director, she can give you a tour of the Institute." Dr. Filmore said to Curie and Piper before departing to make her rounds of the division, leaving The Director with the two newest people in the entire Institute.

"Well I can see why you didn't wanna get rid of this place. I don't think I've seen anything this clean in my life." Piper said, looking around once again. She had a point as well. 

"It sort of reminds me of before the War. It also reminds me of Shaun. This was his life's work and...I guess I just want to honor my son and the life he had without me." The trio walked up the ramp towards the Robotics Division, where the plaque dedicated to Shaun was located. Blue touched it gently and paused for a few moments. "And I'm in charge and my leadership isn't questioned. I half expected coursers to come after me when I made the directive that the Synth population was to be treated as though they were human, but there are people down here that don't see them as simple tools. Those that wanted to leave were granted residence at Minutemen settlements. We even got some of the residual railroad members along. I'm glad I didn't lose High Rise when HQ went down. I hated taking them down, but they wouldn't work WITH the Institute, not even Deacon."

"I know how hard it was for you Blue." Piper said, putting a hand on her wife's shoulder. "It might not have seemed like the right thing, but it's better than having another glowing sea in the middle of Boston. I was never a fan of blowing up a Nuclear reactor."

"Thanks, Piper. But enough about the past, let's focus on why you're here, the Future!, I can give you a tour of any division you like, which would you prefer?"

Piper took a good look around the atrium before making her choice. "Ah, the SRB. What has become of the Synth Retention Bureau in the new Synth friendly era of the Institute?"

"Actually, it's the Synth Relations Bureau now, Mrs. Wright." Blue said, doing her best at sounding official. "I'd be happy to show you both. Right this way..."


	2. SRB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper Interviews members of the SRB division, giving a look into the New Institute.

Blue, Piper, and Curie entered the newly dubbed Synth Relation Bureau. It was still the same set up that the old SRB had. There was a holographic map of the commonwealth with locations marked on it from Blue's pip boy computer from her adventures above ground. They also showed the paths of the minutemen caravans that carried supplies and food across the commonwealth, through Institute checkpoints with Gen1 and 2 synths.

The pure robotic synths made up the bulk of the Institutes above ground combat forces, helping the Minutemen patrols and settlements with security from Gunners and Raider gangs. They were still maintained by the Robotics division and the screens in the SRB were observing the Boston Airport where synths were retrieving scrap from the wreck of the Prydwyn, the former flagship of the Brotherhood of Steel's military force, that Blue personally saw the destruction of. She even broadcasted a long range message to all Brotherhood forces to stay out of the Commonwealth.

The wreckage was almost completely clear and the metals were given to the settlements to build and fortify the homes and buildings. The Institute were examining the scavenged tech and intel the Brotherhood had on the commonwealth, as well as having Synths combing through the Brotherhood's locations.

"Piper, meet Dr. Justin Ayo, Acting head of the SRB."

Piper saw the man, looking slightly miffed as he usually did. "Piper Wright in the flesh. I wasn't aware people who pestered the Institute were allowed clearance into our most sensitive divisions when other Institute personnel isn't allowed." Ayo said, obviously less than thrilled to see Piper.

"Acting head of the SRB? So there's an actual head of this division?" Piper asked.

"Well yes, provided Dr. Zimmer returns from his excursion to the Capital Wasteland alive, he will resume his duties," Ayo explained, "However those duties will be immensely different than what Father had us doing."

"What are your duties now, under the current leadership of the Institute?" Piper asked.

"Now I coordinate Courser movements, as we send them to battle roaming raider gangs, Super Mutants, and a few other things that interfere with Institute interests," Ayo replied.

"He means," Blue added, "That the Coursers interfere with their attempts to attack minutemen patrols, Settlements, and Caravans."

"As a follow-up, I'll ask what the Institute does now with infiltration synths that were used to further the interests of the previous regime?"

Ayo sighed, giving Blue a look of protest before speaking, "They have been relieved of their duties to the Institute and given the option to return, or continue their lives as they are, as a citizen of the Commonwealth."

Suddenly, Blue's Pipboy alerted her to the Radio freedom station. She changed from the currently muted classical station to Radio freedom.

"Minutemen alert, Gunners have been spotted near Oberland Station, the settlement is requesting help. Any minutemen units in the area please respond."

Blue looked to Ayo and then to the holographic map. The nearest Minutemen checkpoint was a few miles away from Oberland station, "Justin, send in the Gen 2's," she said simply.

"Right away, Director," Ayo went to a terminal and input some commands.

The screen showing Oberland station now showed Gunners moving in on the settlement. In an instant, flashes lit up the screen as Synth soldiers appeared between the Gunners and the perimeter. 

Piper began taking notes as a battle unfolded between Gunners and the Synths, and a few of the settlers that lived near the old train station providing extra fire against the Mercenaries. The battle seemed even for a few minutes with both Gunners and Synths sustaining casualties, then, Minutemen forces arrived and turned the tide. The Minutemen made it so the Gunners were surrounded and it wasn't long before the green-clad soldiers were dispatched and the Settlement was safe.

"Unreal..." Piper said in a pleasant tone, "This is going to be the best issue of Publick Occurences of all time!"


	3. Advanced Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper Interviews lil'Shaun about his mom and Dr. Li as an outsider who entered the Institute.

"Hey there little man, what's shaking?" Piper asked as she spotted Shaun upon entering Advanced Systems for her interview with Dr. Madison Li.

"Hi Mrs. Piper, it's nice to see you down here," Shaun replied with a smile. He was standing near Dr. Li as she worked on a terminal. "Dr. Li was just giving me a check up before my lesson with Dr. Binet. See ya later!" Shaun walked past Piper and out of Advanced Systems.

"Afternoon Dr. Li," Piper said politely.

"Welcome Mrs. Wright," Dr. Li replied. "The Director told me you'd be by today, doing a story for Publick Occurrences about us to appeal to the citizens of the Commonwealth. I like it."

"Let's get started with that then," Piper said, pulling up a chair. "What's your take on the change in leadership for the Institute?"

"It was a much need breath of fresh air," Dr. Li started, "As you probably know, The Director was a former member of both the Brotherhood of Steel and the Railroad. She obviously chose to align with us on a more permanent basis along with the Minutemen and I believe that outside influence has helped us immensely. More so the Railroad than the Brotherhood of Steel, to be clear."

"It sounds like you've got some bad blood with the Brotherhood."

"I helped them in the Capital Wasteland 10 years ago. They were necessary to getting clean water for the Region with Project Purity. The Daughter of my Colleague joined them to battle with The Enclave and Super Mutants who wanted to stop us and we were successful. Even under Elder Owen Lyons, I was never comfortable with their presence. Sure we needed protection, but they were an outside force that just came East. When they didn't leave, I decided to. I met Dr. Zimmer and he put me on the path to finding the Institute. When I got here I figured the Brotherhood were far away enough to leave me be, but then they came here, with Maxson leading the charge. He was a zealot at best. Thankfully when the Director came to recruit me, she saw that and let me stay here, mainly because she figured we were the safer bet, and Shaun's influence did a lot to make that apparent."

"How has the Institute changed since 'Father' passed away?" Piper asked.

"Well, the obvious change is the treatment of Synths. Gen 3's have become the people they were created to be. Designations have become names, though the Coursers still choose to be called by their designations, like X6-88 for instance. You saw Shaun before he left, The Director wouldn't dare call him S9-23 after Father's passing. The child is as much of Shaun as Father was. I was never really onboard with the whole Synth's being less than people, especially after the Gen 3's became more frequent. Shaun gave me pause however because every other synth has been created as an adult. I'm worried he'll be a child forever and eventually, it will sink in, to him, that he's not a biological person."

"There haven't been any other child synths?"

"Child Shaun was the first, development started a few months before he unfroze his mother from the Vault. I think when Shaun realized he was dying he wanted to make good on the knowledge that his family was still around. I can't blame him, he unleashed the best thing that's happened to the Commonwealth."

"I'll say," Piper added, "So what are some of the differences between the Institute and the Brotherhood, from your experience?"

"Well, less muscle for one," Dr. Li started, "The Brotherhood was all military, even scribes had combat training and it was clear that they had no qualms using whatever force was necessary to obtain technology. Elder Lyons at least wanted to make lives better with Project Purity, but that was apparently causing friction within the group. The Institute wasn't big on charity when I arrived, but there was less force on above ground operations than the Brotherhood."

"Kidnapping is less forceful?" Piper asked.

"I'm aware of the actions other divisions have had. I didn't mean to trivialize the harmful nature of them. Did The Director tell you what her missions were under the Brotherhood?" Madison asked.

"Well I was with her when she became a knight and then she sent me away to pair with Danse...She came here again I think?" Piper replied.

"She told me that one of her duties was to...cooperate with local farmers to supply the brotherhood since they were 'risking their necks' to protect the Commonwealth. That right there is why I left the Brotherhood. They fly a ship into the area, occupy a territory and then take resources that they have no business having. Who knows what they did to the Capital Wasteland. Probably crawling with Paladins and Knights bossing settlers around."

"They still have some Vertibirds around, don't do much but Blue and I had to fight a couple Knights the other day."

"They never give up, even with Maxson gone, they're diehards. Doesn't matter, we help people down here and with the Minutemen, the Commonwealth is looking to be as self-sustaining as the NCR out west. Though, maybe with a new Mayor for Diamond City?"

"If you guys wanna send some Synth voters to put Mrs. Wright into the Office I would gladly appreciate it. Any final statements?"

"The Institute is better for having the pre-war family at the helm. No more kidnappings, more transparency between divisons, and a better commonwealth," Dr. Li said.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Li."


	4. Robotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper heads to Robotics to talk about the future of synths and Institute operations on the surface.

After a nice restful sleep on an extra comfortable mattress, Piper drank her morning Nuka Cola as she went over her notes from the previous day's visits. Today, her focus would be with the robotics division. With Blue on the surface meeting with some Coursers about a place called Nuka World, Piper was riding solo for her interviews.

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Wright. I was wondering when you'd get around to us," Dr. Alan Binet said when Piper entered.

"Oh, you know I couldn't wait to get my hands on Ayo," Piper chuckled, "So what do you have for me, Dr. Binet? Blue tells me Robotics is the future of the Institute and helped shape it's present."

"Ah, she must be talking about my son Liam," Dr. Binet said, "Yes, the Director was very forthcoming about their work together with the Railroad after Father's passing. She commended Liam and used his idea to help release the Synth's who had wanted freedom from the Institute. At first, Liam caught some flak, but it mostly blew away after Dr. Ayo expressed his displeasure. He ruffles a lot of feathers, but he unruffled them for Liam."

"Yes, I noticed that myself. He's no the friendliest man in the Commonwealth."

"That's an understatement," Dr. Binet chuckled, "But ever since our new Director took charge, Robotics has been working hard on our last gen synths. With Gen 3's being considered people now, their minds are being allowed to grow in similar ways to humans, fewer mind wipes and more exploring the capabilities they have after creation. The Gen 1's and 2's have been getting reinforced for field duty since they make up the vast majority of our combat force. The director is amazing in combat, but she can't be called upon for everything."

"Don't I know it. She wasn't even in the military before the bombs. She's self-taught, with assault rifles," Piper laughed.

"Well, we now know where Father's inherent brilliance came from," Dr. Binet smiled, "Right now we have Gen 1's and 2's making sure locations you two have explored and rebuilt the more structurally intact areas. With the Director's vision, we might just be able to rebuild Boston towards its former glory."

"What? She never told me that," Piper gasped, "Well, we might not even have to live in Diamond City if Blue gets her way."

"The Director did mention a former Brotherhood of Steel member mentioned that he was saddened that people lived in a baseball stadium when there are buildings available. It's a valid point and The Institute is able to rebuild them and make things livable again, along with the Minutemen of course."

"So aside from construction, what other projects does Robotics have in store for the future?" Piper asked.

"Well, for starters, an upgrade for Nick Valentine," Dr. Binet said as he ejected a holotape from his terminal, "After your trip to Maine, we dug deep into the archives, and found his file. If he agrees, we'd be happy to give him hardware, and software upgrades. A Gen 2 nowadays has more memory than we had available at the time of his creation, and it would help him function better with the Director on the surface."

"Wow...This is...an all new Nick Valentine..."

"A more efficient Nick Valentine," Dr. Binet corrected, "He'd still have the same personality, just with more memory space, better combat protocols, and a less damaged frame. I really commend the Director for her intentions to make things better. We should've done this a long time ago."

"So, do any new third generation synths get made?" Piper asked.

"There haven't been any in the last few months," Dr. Binet answered, "Now that Synths are people, we don't make them like we used to when they were thought of as things. Ceasing Synth production has saved resources and bringing the ones we have into the fold for scientific endeavors has improved us as a whole. Bioscience has made several breakthroughs in chems and medicine thanks to the aid of our synths."

"Interesting, so tell me about Liam's work with the Railroad. They ended up turning on Blue when she tried to get them onboard with a merger with the Institute. Not that Father was any more enthusiastic about that possibility either from what she told me."

"Ah, Liam was dubbed Patriot," Dr. Binet said, "When he would help synths escape, the Railroad would help them hide from the SRB. He was so in tune with the Synth population that He's been helping the Director make it so the Brotherhood's fear of Synths replacing humanity in some violent uprising are moot because we can coexist with them as the people the Railroad saw them as."

"You're the second person to mention the fact that Blue was part of other groups becoming an asset to the Institute now that she's in charge. Dr. Li mentioned that she had some concerns with the old ways under Father and that Blue's outside influence has become a betterment," Piper said.

"Well, most of us feel that way. Father believed it himself. Eventually being in an isolated environment makes things stagnant. It's why Shaun's family was sought out for the Synth project. Why we recruited Dr. Li one she arrived in the Commonwealth, and why Mr. Wallace was pursued, and why Curie is also down here working in bioscience."

"Well Doc, you and Liam keep being good. Part of me thinks there was already good down here without Blue, she just let it grow. Thanks for the time." Piper stood up and shook Dr. Binet's hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Wright."


End file.
